


till death bring us together

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, But it's not graphic or weird at all promise, Chanyeol is Lord of the Underworld, Filth, Human!Baekhyun, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, a sprinkle of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: If getting Chanyeol to fuck him means going to hell, Baekhyun would gladly welcome eternal damnation. Quite literally.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 27
Kudos: 113
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	till death bring us together

**Author's Note:**

> Implied character death, but I PROMISE IT'S NOTHING OFF-PUTTING. I just thought it would be fun to do something a little interesting with the plot spin instead of just writing pure, unadulterated filth. Anyways, not much to say, this was fun to write. :D

Chanyeol is far more concerned about Baekhyun’s life than he ought to be. At least that’s what Baekhyun thinks as he needles his not-so-human boyfriend for seemingly the fiftieth time this week. Not that he’s above begging for it, but Baekhyun does find it rather insulting that Chanyeol doesn’t seem all too interested in tearing off his clothes. Baekhyun whines, tugging at Chanyeol’s sleeve, his boyfriend focused on watching the movie, popping popcorn from the bowl in his lap into his mouth.

“What’s the point of having a hot boyfriend if he won’t fuck you until you can’t walk? And what’s the worst that could happen?” Baekhyun doesn’t expect an answer to his rhetorical question, but Chanyeol gives him one anyways. “Well, for one, you could die.”

“What?”

It turns out the downside of dating the Lord of the Underworld is that Chanyeol is the embodiment of human sin, prolonged touch leading to irreversible corruption, possibly death, the only thing Chanyeol will give him being fleeting kisses, hair ruffling, and cozy backhugs. Too bad it doesn’t stop Baekhyun from wanting to climb on top of Chanyeol each time his boyfriend comes out of the shower with wet hair and nothing on but a pair of boxers, the thought of sitting on his boyfriend’s cock making him squirm.

And it’s not like Baekhyun minds the burning heat of corruption that runs through his veins when Chanyeol’s lips linger too long on his. In fact, it feels quite—pleasurable.

“I thought someone like you wouldn’t give into temptation.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief. “You thought that the being that has spent a millennia absorbing the sins of fallen humans would be _resistant_ to temptation.” Baekhyun shrugs as he rolls his hips as he straddles his boyfriend to press up against Chanyeol’s cock, already hard, the sensation making the anticipation pool in his groin. “Slightly resistant? Yes. Immune? No.” Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun keeps moving. “Is this my shirt?”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol’s hands slide up his inner thighs, pushing the dress shirt upwards, a hiss as Chanyeol wraps a hand around his cock, thumb brushing over the tip, groaning.

Chanyeol’s breath is hot against his ear, fingers lightly stroking his cheek. “Are you sure you want me to ruin you?”

God, fuck.

Baekhyun bites down on Chanyeol’s shoulder hard as he feels his boyfriend working him open, face nuzzled into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, ass up in the air. Chanyeol’s deft fingers slicked with lube feel full inside him, and Baekhyun lets out a harsh pant as he feels the third finger enter him, thick and tight, whimpering as Chanyeol slides in slowly, the curling of his boyfriend’s fingers and purposeful drag against his walls as Chanyeol thrusts in and out making him throb in response.

He cries out when he feels Chanyeol’s mouth on him in turn, sucking hickeys into the skin at the base of his neck, tongue hot and heavy over the bites, sure to bloom into pinks and purples by tomorrow. Chanyeol sounds breathy, words sharp. “You’re so fucking small and tight, Baekhyun.” It comes with emphasis, Baekhyun gasping as Chanyeol leaves him empty and wanting, fingers slipping out with a pop. “So fucking _tight_.”

And he whimpers as Chanyeol first pushes in, the tip sliding in easily, his boyfriend keeping his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, letting Baekhyun lower himself down slowly until he’s sitting comfortably, the stretch a bit much still even after Chanyeol’s fingers, filled down to the base. “Fuck.” Baekhyun whines lightly. “Aren’t you going to move?”

“So goddamn feisty. And impatient.” Chanyeol chuckles darkly. “Aren’t _you_ going to move?”

Baekhyun feels the flush crawling up the back of his neck, the heat rising in his cheeks, as Chanyeol stares at him, eagerness in his curved lip, pupils dark with barely restrained arousal, gaze raking over his body as he puts his hands over Chanyeol’s chest, raising himself up off his cock before letting himself fall down on it again slowly. And it isn’t long before he’s picking up the pace, nails digging into Chanyeol’s chest, leaving behind little half crescents, moaning as he fucks himself on Chanyeol’s cock, chasing his orgasm as he’s filled over and over again.

“P-please.”

Baekhyun lets out a cry as Chanyeol grabs at his waist, squeezing, thumbs over his hipbones with bruising intensity, and suddenly Baekhyun finds himself being well and truly fucked, everything feeling too warm over his skin, struggling to catch his breath, eyes rolling back with arousal, as Chanyeol rocks into him while pushing him down by his hips. And Baekhyun lets his boyfriend take him for the ride, everything going slack as Chanyeol thrusts into him repeatedly, feeling his hole pulsating wildly as Chanyeol buries into him with quick, short strokes, driving him closer to finishing, heart pounding loudly in his head, warmth running through his body.

“C-close.”

And Baekhyun knows it’s coming, but it still feels like an eternity waiting for Chanyeol to bring him over the edge, feeling his own orgasm coiling and heated as well, Chanyeol throbbing inside him, his walls clenching around his boyfriend hard, and he feels the tears pricking the back of his eyes, the dry sob choked in the back of his throat, muscles in his thighs starting to ache, feeling faint as Chanyeol uses him. “I-I can’t take much more.”

“You’ll take everything I give you.” Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol angles his hips to drive in deeper, ripping out another guttural groan from his boyfriend.

And Baekhyun sees bright lights exploding in his vision as he comes, Chanyeol pulling out after finishing, wet and sticky against the inside of his thighs, a fire enveloping him.

Baekhyun opens his eyes to Chanyeol peering down at him worriedly, the relief crossing his features when Baekhyun speaks. “W-what happened?” Chanyeol gives him an embarrassed look. “Uhh, your heart may or may not have stopped when you-“ A pause. “Came.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Well, more like unholy.”

**Author's Note:**

> 😈🔥
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
